1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cutting or material removal by use of a rotating axially moving tool, and more particularly to tool supports used therewith. More particularly, this invention relates to angle and die grinders, and in a most specific manifestation to an adaptor which allows the use of ⅛ inch and ¼ inch arbor shaft die grinder tooling with electric angle grinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Angle and die grinders are used primarily in the removal of material by grinding, polishing, and sanding surface imperfections, welds, oxidation, etc. This process is achieved by utilizing flat sanding pads, flat type 27 grinding wheels varying in size from 4 inches to 9 inches in diameter, and wire brush wheels. Angle grinders are portable, hand held, electric tools with 110 volt AC power requirements. They range in size from 4 inch wheel capacity to 9 inch wheel capacity with rated speeds of approximately 10,000 revolutions per minute (RPM).
Die grinders typically use smaller cutting tools or grinding points with ⅛ inch or ¼ inch arbor shafts for material removal. Die grinders are commonly used for smaller areas, inside diameters or areas that cannot be accessed with larger angle grinder tooling. In addition, die grinders are usually smaller, with ⅛ inch and ¼ inch tooling capacity determined by the size of the collet or the collet reducer used. Die grinders are usually pneumatic tools, and require an air compressor capable of providing supply air at a pressure of 90 pounds per square inch (PSI), or they are large, expensive 110 volt AC powered tools. Operating speeds are approximately 20,000 revolutions per minute (RPM).
As may be apparent, angle grinders and die grinders use distinctly different tooling to remove material. While grinder manufacturers are continuing to improve flexibility of application, ergonomics and safety, reduce costs, and improve performance of angle and die grinders, insofar as the present inventor is aware, no adaptor exists to provide the user with the advantages and benefits listed in a single tool.
While in the art of angle and die grinding, no adaptors exist which perform suitable conversion of an angle grinder to utilize die grinding tools, adaptors which convert one tool into another are known in other arts. Exemplary of such adaptors, the contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference, include U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,109 by Woodward, entitled “Collet chuck”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,185 by Chittenden, entitled “Collet chuck”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,594 by Turenchalk et al, entitled “Collet and rod grinder”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,195 by Hull, entitled “Collet adapter;” U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,241 by Howland, entitled “Chuck collet adapter;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,116 by Marini SR, entitled “Quick-change tool adapter;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,796 by Decker, entitled “Workpiece gripping bushing;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,367 by Baturka, entitled “Collet chuck for threaded shank tools;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,167 by Brugger et al, entitled “Toolholder adapter;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,895 by Signorelli, entitled “Surface grinder attachment;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,116 by Erani, entitled “Grinding attachment;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,049 by Cook, entitled “Cam actuated collet tool holder;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,177 by Burnett, entitled “Rapid change tool cutter and driving system;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,245 by Hansen, entitled “Assembly for clamping rotary cutting tool to shaft;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,268 by Wolff, entitled “Accessory device for angle grinder;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,873 by Rudolf et al, entitled “Portable grinder with quick-acting chucking device;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,258 by Matsumoto et al, entitled “Tool holder;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,804 by Parulski, entitled “Grinder attachment for precision grinding machines;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,741 by Lopez, entitled “Universal collect adapter tool;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,722 by Komine, entitled “Clamping nut and tool holder with the clamping nut, and spanner.” Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is additionally incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein which are not otherwise explicitly defined.
In spite of the many collet adaptors of the prior art, there still remains a need for an adaptor well-suited to converting an angle grinder to use die grinding tools.